


Detrás de escena (first stage)

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es Jensen actor y su mujer Danneel no le da ni la hora...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detrás de escena (first stage)

TUTULO: Detrás De Escena...  
AUTORA : YO SACANDO LE la modorra al teclado  
fandom : RPS  
Parejas: J2 Jared/Jensen  
Advertencias: Sex, Sweet.  
Rating: NC-17.  
Resumen: Jensen es Jensen actor y su mujer Danneel no le da ni la hora...  
Declaimer: los actores pertenecen a la cw y aunque mi plan de secuestrarlos y clonarlos para todas las fans bien acreditadas que sepan cuidarlos bien esta apunto de hacerse realidad.

 

 

 

Un problema grabe...

 

 

Jensen Ackles actor, co protagonista de supernaural desarrolla el papel de Dean y a pesar de que su personaje ya tiene a su hermanito de vuelta con un par de riesgos no puede darle el tono relajado y un toque de felicidad a su rostro; hace meses que su postura no cambia esta tenso, rígido, apagado, tenso, esa es la palabra, la tensión de su cuerpo no parece acabarse nunca y ahora tiene un papel donde Dean viaja en el tiempo y el espacio junto a su Sammy a la era de los vaqueros joder; que a Dean le encantas los vaqueros y Clint Eastwood es su héroe personal y el no puede pasar la maldita escena de la casa de Bobby por su rigidez y cara de pocos amigos, ni que se estuviera arrastrando frente a lucifer con Sammy en bandeja de plata.

 

El actor sale con su libreto en la mano, golpeándose las palmas y casi no la siente ya, el sabe cual es su problema pero es demasiado personal e intimo como para hablarlo con alguien ni siquiera con su mejor amigo Jared Tristan Padalecki, si el gigante se le entera de este detallito no lo deja en paz por meses....

 

Pero si sigue así no va a estar mejor, va a reventar y seguro sera con Jared y no quiere; si el tonto de su inocente amigo es pesado por naturaleza pero el esta demasiado irascible, y ni ganas le pelearse con nadie.

 

Todo esto es culpa de Dannel hace ya dos meses que si niega a pasar tiempo con el, a tener relaciones, sexo, para ser mas llanos y directos, se le ha metido en la cabeza que si me aparece feliz por casa es por que la engaño y no le deja tocarle un pelo pero si la cosa sigue así... sin ir mas lejos, en algún punto, sera cierto.

 

"Y que problema tiene ella conque yo este feliz, no debería ser ella feliz por mi felicidad, que en parte es por ella... porque en el trabajo me va bien, hago lo que me gusta y encima tengo buenos amigos, hasta Kane me ha dicho que es una perra mal parida por ser tan mala conmigo y eso que el no sabe de este detallito y yo encima la defiendo y digo que esta en esos días y que la comprenda que en general es un amor.

 

Pero últimamente no es así, cada día es peor y parece que el matrimonio se hunde mas, si fuese mas comprensiva o tolerante porque afrontemos lo de mis horarios extraños no son los mejor y entre las convenciones y que ella trabaja no nos vemos nada."

 

Jensen caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mas que nunca y no nota mas su mano ardida por que se le había dormido de tanto pegarle con el grueso libreto, y frente a el salen de un tráiler unas chicas muy monas ellas con escasa ropa -y el se congela en el lugar-... el pelo suelto y brillante y entre ellas esta jo, bueno la actriz que hizo de jo, el sabe su nombre pero ahora esta como muy duro porque a las chicas que son tres en total se les cayeron unos papeles y le ponen el culo delante en perfecta pose para follárselas a todas y dejarlas mas que satisfechas a las tres!!

 

Jensen se muerde el labio y huye para que nadie le vea, empalmado a mas no poder, se mete entre los tráilers que forman un pequeño y angosto pasadizo, ya es de noche por lo que nadie anda por allí y al final de este donde se encuentra con que no tiene salida y se da cuenta que apenas hay lugar para el.

 

Pero eso no es lo que le preocupa ahora mismo apoya la frente el la pared de uno de los tráilers y ve con preocupación que solo la vista le juega en contra por la enorme y dura erección; es verano y no hace mucho frío por las noches y si Dannel su esposa no le ayuda a controlarse se las tendrá que apañar solo, saca el celular con wifi e intenta captar alguna señal por suerte en los tráilers hay wifi y se conecta rápidamente.

 

Un pagina tras otra busca algo decente y de su agrado, y se desabrocha el pantalón, -solo sera un momento- piensa pero la abstinencia de tantos mesen no le deja acabar, gime ante el tacto lo mas bajo que puede apoya su codo en el tráiler y su frente en el antebrazo y mira los vídeo y trata de cascarsela... pero no llega, parece insuficiente el estimulo y esta tan desesperado por un polvo, que se va a poner a llorar en cualquier momento, esto no puede estar pasándole, esta a mil, su amigo esta a mil pero el no logra que lo que ve o siente su mano entumecida y ajena ahora lo alivie en nada.

 

Esta por soltar su frustración con un llanto cuando a su espalda escucha algo que lo deja tieso.

 

\- Perrito estas por aquí? Perrito! perrito!! - dice dulce en un tono tierno y silba y hace sonidos que atraerían la atención de cualquier cachorrillo.  
\- No puede ser...- dice Jensen en su espacio quieto estático como un estatua, no puede creerse que ese idiota este allí.  
\- Perrito?? chiquito ven! donde estas? Estas lastimado? Perrito?? - sigue llamándolo y Jen trata de acomodarse el pantalón con la polla aun dura dentro del mismo y le cuesta horrores, cuando escucharle mas cerca se pega un susto aun mas grande y puede reaccionar.  
\- Perit... Jensen?? pero que haces aquí?? tu también escuchaste al perrito llorar?? - se le acerca del todo viendo que el pasadizo termina allí donde esta su amigo y no hay ningún cachorro por ningún lado, y no entiende nada...  
\- No Jared no he visto ni oído nada..mmm... con permiso - intenta salir pero el mastodonte de Jared Padalecki ocupa todo el pasillo a pesar de estar encogido, no le mira a la cara solo quiere salir de allí y le duele mucho su entre pierna pero mas su orgullo solo le queda mas que replicar su pedido.  
\- Jared espabila que quiero salir de aquí!!- dice prepotente y sabe que si le dice algo tonto se enfadara y luego no parara de acosarle para que le perdone lo que sea que le halla hecho.  
\- Es raro sabes?... Porque esa es la ventana de mi tráiler - mira hacia arriba y la señala con el dedo - y juraría que había algo aquí sufriendo y esos quejidos eran como de perrito, así que pensé en venir a rescatarle....- se queda pensando y Jensen se hiela al pensar que lo que escucho Jared eran sus jadeos. Tiene la cara roja y las orejas también pero no puede huir esta atrapado en ese espacio de un metro por un metro y Jared sigue perdido en el perrito que no existe.  
\- JODER!! Jared que te muevas!!!- le grita desaforado de la impotencia que carga hace días.  
\- ¡¡Wow!! Jenny que pasa que te hice???- le dice sin saber que pasa y le intenta mirar a la cara haber si haya la respuesta allí pero Jen, no le mira, tiene la vista clavada en el piso, los puños apretados y… a esa misma altura mas en el medio...  
\- Que te quites!! que quiero pasar Padalecki!! - ya no aguanta esta a milímetros de darle de puñetazos y el cuerpo le tiembla de impotencia y no es consiente de que su amigo a pillado la situación.  
\- Eh!... Jen... te he interrumpido? - y Jensen abre los ojos de par en par y en un acto reflejo levanta la mirada topándose con las sombras que conformarían el rostro de su amigo no ve sus ojos; agachado como para decir en secreto y mirándolo desde arriba y esta tan avergonzado que lo empuja y trata de salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

 

Inútilmente porque Jared empuja hacia le otro lado apricionandolo contra uno de los lados de otro de los trailers que conforman ese pequeño espacio, Jensen trata de zafarse envuelto entre las manos de Jared que lo sujeta de los codos para que no intente huir.

 

Jensen no sabe que paso para que eso se torciera así, pero en un segundo instante tenia la enorme mano de Padalecki sobándole el miembro por encima del pantalón y el no pudo controlar su necesidad de ser tocado, y gimió y jadeo en el oído del gigante que le tenia contra la pared.

 

\- Jared!, Jared!, que haces!? Deja!! no ...ahhh.. - suspira cuando no le toca mas y recarga su frente en el hombro de su amigo por que estando junto a el parados uno frente al otro este le saca unos buenos centímetros.  
\- No quieres que te ayude Jenny, estabas sufriendo no?? - dice en voz baja como si fuese un secreto estar allí como si lo hicieran adrede el esconderse para tocarse.  
\- No... no... yo no... alejate …..por favor...- se le va el aire y al intentar recuperarlo el aroma masculino de Jared lo rodea y se le mete dentro muy dento, esta aferrado a su camisa y es el quien no le suelta pero esta tan duro aun, sigue duro y Jared le ha mareado con su inocente toque.  
\- Jensen...- la vos completamente distinta ya no es dulce e inocente y parece haberse cargado de deseo y sexo y eso le pone la piel de gallina.

 

Jared lo toma de la mandíbula y eleva su rostro para que le mire, pero esa posibilidad se ve anula cuando Jared se roba el espacio entre ellos y le devora la boca, Jen no sabe que hacer jamas le ha besado un hombre y menos uno tan grande como Jared que se entretiene mordiendo y succionando sus labios y metiendo su lengua hasta su garganta, Jared preciosa mas y esta incrustado a Jensen en el tráiler, todo su duro cuerpo pegado al suyo y se frota contra el como un animal en celo, los jadeos están cargados de necesidad; Jensen no tiene recaudo alguno en devolverle las atenciones que necesita desesperadamente.

 

Jared no desiste y lo presiona mas lo empuja con todo su cuerpo y fuerza y nota que Jared también se ha empalmado y que este mete sus manos entre ellos y le desabrocha el pantalón y lo empuja hacia abajo haciendo lo mismo con el propio y la excitación consume la humedad de sus cuerpos cuando ambas erecciones calientes y palpitantes se rosan y se aprietan entre los cuerpos.

 

\- Jensen Jensen, ah!! Dios tan caliente Jensen!!- masculla y le gime al oído y no puede mas se va a correr y solo se están frotando pero Jared no parece no entender que esta por aplastarle como a un mosquito contra la pared porque parece clavar los pies en el suelo y sigue empujando y refregandose en el.  
\- Jared!.... yo! Jared!!! esperAHHHH!!! - no aguanta y se corre y su corrida se esparce entre sus cuerpos es una corrida abundante y pegajosa pero que solo le ha aliviado un poco su abstinencia.  
\- Oh! GOOD!! Jensen! Ah... dios quiero follarte Jen...- lo mira a la cara y le besa y lo besa y no separa de su boca solo para tomar aire y decirlo de nuevo...- Jen déjame... me dejas!.. quiero follarte!! quiero! quiero!! quiero!! correrme dentro... mmmhhh.... dime que me dejas...- el deje personal, como un niño pidiendo una vuelta mas en un caballo, calesita o juego infantil... las suplicas lo ponen mas cachondo y si quiere que lo folle y que no recuerde como coños llego hasta eso pero...  
\- Si demonios!! si!!! Jared! Follame! Follame! Follame!!!!- la exhalación del castaño ante a afirmación lo dejo con un ardor detrás de la garganta y un estirón brutal de su polla que no se aliviara a menos se la meta y lo haga gritar de placer.  
\- DIOS JENNY!!!! - Jensen es levantado en el aire y el gigante guía sus piernas para que le rodee las caderas, Jensen siente le palpitar de la enorme polla entre sus nalgas y ahora le entra la duda de que si entrara y de lo que le va a doler.

 

Pero un sonido a papel metálico detrás de su espalda lo desconcentra de como se abrasa a Jared como un puto oso cohala, y trata de mirar pero la boca de Jared le distrae de lo que el castaño esta haciendo en realidad hace unos segundos, el tacto frío en su raja lo altera y salta un poco de donde esta, todos sus musculo se tensan y su polla pega contra el estomago desnudo de Jared.

 

Un dedo le acaricia suave en círculos los pliegues virginales de su entrada y respira hondo en la boca de su amigo, su amante, el tacto lo esta excitando y se haya a el mismo deseando que introduzca uno de eso largos y grandes y muy masculino dedos dentro de el.

 

Jared no es un mal chico y no deja en suspenso el hombre que lo sujeta del cuello y se aferra a sus hombros, cuela un dedo y este entra fácil, Jensen esta tan excitado que hace fácil la intromisión, los ojos verdes se dilatan cuando un secundo se introduce y no pasa mucho para que Jenny este saltando en los brazos de Jared introduciéndose los dedos el mismo gimiendo y con a boca abierta disfrutando tanto de esos momentos.

 

Jensen no puede mas esta apunto de venirse de nuevo y se abraza con fuerza a ese cuerpo firme y cálido necesitaba, tanto, tanto que le quisieran tocar que quisieran fusionarse con el, compartirse, recibir y dar besos y abrazos y cariño y el sabe que su amigo Jared le quiere, le esta dando una mano con su problema y ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo el solo se ofrendo de manera silenciosa, sin reírse, ni pensar mal de el.

 

Los dedos de Jared lo abandonan y no sabe bien porque, porque lo estaba disfrutando, y el le esparce besos en el largo cuello y la colonia que le regalo en navidad impregna su piel sabe aun mejor en su lengua, una caricia resbaladiza se posa en su entrada, pero el esta ido en las sensaciones de su cuerpo y el de Jared.

 

\- Trata de aguantar..... Jen.. iré lento, lo prometo.. no quiero hacerte... daño ok? Ahhh...mm si te.. si te duele yo paro, solo dime ok..?- lo dice pero Jen no procesa mucho la información.

 

La espalda de Jensen es apoyada de nuevo contra el Tráiler y Jared empuja dentro y Jen pega un respingo y respira agitado con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de todo lo que Jay le esta ofreciendo, sus talones se hunden en las nalgas de Jared y Jen presiona y Jared entiende toda la información que le da el cuerpo de su amigo y se introduce otro poco mira el rostro de Jenny detenidamente y eso lo pone mas duro, el rubio se desase en el y el calor que ahora rodea la cabeza de su polla es abrazador; sus mejillas le queman y el aliento de Jen es delicioso y lo besa una y otra vez.... Dios!! que esa boca no tiene desperdicio y esa lengua rosácea es le pensamiento mas pecaminoso que ha tenido en años.

 

El castaño esta dentro por completo y Jensen no se ha quejado.. esta tan jodidamente estrecho y tan resbaladizo y caliente joder que eso lo enciende mas y el otro lo disfruta!!

 

El balanceo crece y los dos están en una nube donde el mundo que los rodea y trabaja sin parar ha desaparecido.

 

El pene de Jared se desliza dentro y cuando lo levanta del envión que toma toca algo dentro de el que lo hace gritar, su cuerpo húmedo por la transpiración hace sus cuerpos mas resbaladizos y la guarradas que dice Jared lo ponen mas a mil de lo que ya esta.

 

\- Oh!! JENNY!! que culo tan rico tienes!!! como me calienta como gimes para mi Jen!!!, santo cielo!!! que apretado!!! que delicia!! que caliente estas Jen!!! - dijo - te voy a follar toda la noche y tan fuerte que no vamos a poder filmar en meses!!! por que todas la noches te la voy a meter hasta el fondo y te voy a follar para que no te separes de mi cama nunca mas!! - una y otra vez y Jen disfrutaba de eso ser apreciado y necesitado y que todo eso implique sexo y mas sexo era lo mejor.

 

Ya en el set rodaron la ultima escena y los co protagonistas se estaban riéndose de todo, felices de hacer un Western y todas la escenas salieron de fabula porque Jen al fin estaba mas relajado y contento, la sonrisa que llevaba era enorme y tímida y nadie pregunto por que pero Jared sabia bien porque...ya que devolvía una a una todas y cada una de las sonrisas. 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
